Eternity with a Demon
by wolfgirl711
Summary: Chizuru finds out after one kiss she is in love with kazama but Kazama has a older brother who interferes with there loving relationship.
1. Chapter 1-The wind of a demon

Chapter 1- The wind of a demon

Chizuru leaned up against a tree and looked up at the sky wondering if she will ever see her father cherry blossoms were falling dancing in the sky and as she looked up she heard hijikata calling her for some reason.

She rushed towards him and he looked peaceful. His hair flowing with the wind. She went up towards him and smiled and said " you need me?" He smiled back and looked up towards the cherry blossoms. He spoke very soft and said " could you do the shinsengumi a small favor". She smiled and said " Of course what is it."

He told her the details of what she had to do. She had to dress up as a woman and go into town with sen to spy on some traitors at a local store nearby. She was quite surprised but she agreed to it. Whatever she had to do for the shinsengumi she would do because of everything they done for her. she walked down to the headquarters and broke the news to the rest of the shinsengumi. Heisuke was against all of it,Saito didn't say anything, and the rest were normal about it.

Chizuru was actually quite happy to get to help instead of just sitting around doing chores all day anyway she can talk to her friend sen Chan most of the day until she see the traitors of the shinsengumi.

She wondered why they would betray the shinsengumi and tell the shinsengumi top secrets to the other people however they are.

Later she would have wished she hadn't agreed to it because of what it would bring in the future...

the next day…

Chizuru woke up the next morning and found sen sitting with hijikata discussing something important. She came in and said " sorry for intruding I woke up a bit early to find sen but looks like shes here." Sen smiled and said " I heard all the details I will keep you safe if anything goes wrong. Don't forget I am a demon after all."

chizuru smiled and said "of course". Sen smiled at hijikata and grabbed chizuru's hand pulling her to wherever sen Chan had to go first. The wind blew and cherry blossoms scattered all around. She looked around and smiled. Chizuru then said with a smile " where are we headed to".

Sen Chan looked back at chizuru and said " first we need to go shimabara because we need to dress you in women's clothing." chizuru almost forgot she still was in mens clothing and with this outfit the traitors of the shinsengumi will recognize her and try to kill her because she found out who they are.

They arrived at shimabara and kimigiku smiled saying she is going to make every man drop dead over her beauty. Chizuru thought she was just over exaggerating until she looked in the mirror after she was done. sen smiled and said " you look beautiful I can now see your demon blood of the yukimaru clan." chizuru smiled and said " ya".

They walked down the the local store were hijikata told them to go." They sat down and got some dango to eat while waiting for the traitors to go there and discuss the shinsengumi secrets to one another. chizuru thought for a moment who were they going to discuss it with and why would they betray the shinsengumi. Sen smiled at chizuru and said "don't look so worried there just mere humans after all what damage can they do to us demons".

Chizuru smiled towards sen and said " Of course". Sen looked at the door and nudged chizuru shoulder and pointed towards the door. There they were the shinsengumi traitors. They sat down and ordered food and sake. Chizuru felt a chill creep upon her skin.

she didn't know what this feeling was and she looked at sen to see if she felt anything. Sen looked normal pretending to eat like just a normal customer would. Then chizuru looked over at the men who were now sipping sake like everything was normal.

She then thought to herself everything will be fine as long as she with sen even though chills were all over her body now like someone was approaching. The door opened and those piercing ruby red eyes were glancing at the men. Chizurus heart was pounding. It was kazama. The pureblood demon from the west who tried to kidnap her more than once. What were they discussing? why would he want to know secrets of the shinsengumi?

Then kimigiku came in and said " we have urgent news something terrible happened we must attend to it right away." Sen looked over at chizuru and said " you must leave after I do. I'm sorry i have some urgent things to deal with".

She then looked over at kazama and the men. She then whispered " Be careful Chizuru one of those men are kazama chikage. if he find out you're here he will definitely try to seduce you since he thinks of you as his future wife who will carry his child. chizuru looked at sen nervously. Chizuru thought what happens if I do get caught? Then her will power came over her and thought no I wont be noticed by the likes of kazama. Chizuru then said with a gulp " ok ".

After that They both left in a hurry. Chizuru felt a drop of sweat go down her face. How can she get past kazama without him knowing who she is? She finished her meal and walked towards the door trying not to make a lot of noise but it was hard because of the shoes she was wearing.

Chizuru got to the door and went outside. Once she was outside she let out a big sigh. She walked over to the side of the building where no one could see her and took off one of her shoes. It was very sore.

The wind blew and she then felt the chill upon her skin once more. She put her shoe back on and looked up. Kazama looked displeased.

Her heart skipped a beat and said while her heart was pounding " uhh.. I wasn't expecting for you to notice me".

Kazama Then said " You didn't think I would not notice your scent from across the room as soon as I walked in I could sense you were there". Chizuru was confused she has a scent would does that mean. She looked into kazama's ruby eyes and said " what do you mean scent"?

Kazama grabbed her chin and smirked " demons can smell one another and know who they are other times demons sense another by getting strange feeling upon their skin". Chizuru now known why she was getting the chills all over her body now. She looked down and said do you mind letting me go."

She tugged her head back and almost fell because of her shoes. Kazama grabbed her and said " You shouldn't try to move so much in those shoes" She blushed and said " I know". She tried to get herself up.

She put her hand on his chest accidentally and he smiled down at her. His chest was very hard but she did that by a mistake. She got up blushing and said " I'm sorry I dint mean to do that".

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. He slightly embraced her then started to touch her back. Chizuru blushed and said " wait no you're not going to.." Kazama smiled and placed his lips on hers.

She was shocked but… it felt good. His lips were smooth,soft and then goosebumps were on her skin when his tongue was sliding upon her lips. Her heart was pounding. She could feel her body starting to respond awkwardly towards the kiss.

She closed her eyes and when he finally was letting up on the kiss to breath hot breathes. Chizuru started to focus on playing with his soft hair not realizing what she was doing. Kazama didn't expect the kiss to go this smoothly.

Her face was red and her body wanted more of the strange feeling. she looked up at him not knowing what was wrong with her and she returned the kiss. This was not like her at all it was like she wanted more and more.

Kazama wasn't predicting this to happen he just did this to toy with her. He found his hand gripping the back of her kimono and he then bit her lip making the kiss rougher and intense.

Her lip started to bleed and he licked the trickle of blood off her lip. That did it for him. He thought if this continued his demon instincts would kick in and would make him want to mate when that happens you can't stop yourself.

Chizuru felt like she was in a different world. Her body was reacting to this very strangely. He finally separated there lips and said " I will take you away next time we meet farewell till then". He disappeared along with the cherry blossoms moving about with the wind.

Chizuru didn't know what was wrong with her. She still was recovering from his kiss with hot breath and a red face. she stood there looking stupid touching her lips. She then snapped out of it and said to herself what am I doing.

- Kazama-

What did that woman do to me? She made me almost turn to my demon instincts and loose control over myself . Looks like she is suitable to be my wife if she did that to me. He smiled and said " The taste of her blood tasted like that of a princess. It made me almost lose control over myself". He smelled a scent of another demon approaching him from behind.

"Kazama what have you been doing the scent of a female demon is all over your clothes ". He heard a voice say to him from behind him. Kazama shot a look towards his older brother that no one know about not even Shiranui or Amagiri.

His older brother looked just like him but with black hair and red eyes. Kazama then said " What do you want Daisuke?" He laughed and said " I smelled my younger brother with a rare pureblood female demon I'm actually quite jealous".

Kazama shot him a glare once again and said " She is mine. If you dare touch her I will rip your head off". Daisuke smirked and said " Its not like you claimed her yet any demon can do so don't act like she all your quite yet." Kazama started walking and his older brother followed behind him.

Daisuke then got serious and said " Do you mind if I go play with the pureblood female for a while I promise I wont do anything." Kazama then pulled out his sword and smiled then said " Shes mine go find some other female demon to play with".

Daisuke pulled out his sword and said " Its hard so im going to steal her away from my brat younger brother." Daisuke narrowed his eyebrows down at his younger brother.

Kazama was to lazy to deal with his stubborn older brother so he said " Do what you want but if I find out you touched her I will tear your head off". Kazama put away his sword and walked away and disappeared along with the wind.

If his brother touched his future wife he will carry out his promise that he just told him.

- End of chapter 1

Author's note- Hope you liked it I tried my best trying to detail it. I just love kazama don't you? I will continue the story sometime this week or so on.


	2. Chapter 2- They are wild

Chapter 2- They are wild

-several weeks later after the incident with kazama-

He kissed her over and over biting her lips making them bleed. He pushed her up against a wall violently. Bearing his head in her neck. She then felt a pinch and red liquid ran down her shoulder.

She moaned pushing his head into her shoulder tangling her fingers in his hair. He licked the red liquid off her shoulder. She looked down and saw his hair turned white and his eyes were that of the sun. Bright yellow.

Her fingers touched his face lightly. He then lightly touched her skin on her arm with his smooth fingertips it made her heart explode. He then licked her arm because of the blood trickling down from her shoulder bite wound.

Her hair then turned white and they went wild like animals. He pushed her on the floor still licking her arm. She took his arm and bit the skin making it bleed. She then took her tongue and licked the blood off his arm making him go wild pushing her arms down on the floor while he kissed her violently.

Twisting her lips made her feel like this was not any ordinary love life this was more exciting than that it was a demons way of love which made her want more and more of what he was doing to her".

she groaned and said " Kazama...I...". He looked up at her and said " Chizuru if you want me to stop then by all means do so ".

Chizuru breathed hot breathes and went up to kazama shoulder biting him making her go insane. His blood,his scent ,his everything made her go insane. She felt her demon instincts kick in as his blood entered her bloodstream.

He smiled and pushed her back on the floor kissing her neck. Chizuru started breathing heavy and hotter than before.

Her hands were gripping his back and she brought her lips up to his after he was done kissing her neck. She then felt his hands gripping her back as well piercing the flesh threw her kimono. she bit his lip as he did to her several times for a punishment . After their intense kiss he took his hand licking her blood off his hands.

Chizuru looked at him as he did so. It was a rare and sexy sight. His eyes glowing, licking blood off his hands, a shed of moonlight peeking thru the window making his demon features look beautiful especially his eyes.

Chizuru then went back to her bite mark on his shoulder and started to kiss it making her lips stained in his blood. She then lied back down on the floor smiling at him licking her lips that tasted like him.

He smiled back at the unusual site of chizuru and found his hand trying to untie her kimono belt. she was surprised by his actions and she said" No I'm not quite ready for that yet". He looked at her and said " Chizuru you make me go insane every time i smell your scent I want more of you...I love you".

Chizuru woke up with a jolt and thinking was that a dream or was that real. She looked around nobody was with her just the crickets outside. she opened her window getting a bit of fresh air after that melting dream.

The wind crossed her face gently. The crisp air smelt good, The smell of roses crossed her mind. It was a salty smell. Chizuru decided to take a walk even though it was late to get the dream out of her mind.

Chizuru had her hair down and just the white kimono she wore to bed. It was very thin but the spring breeze was warm. She walked down to where a bench was placed and sat there looking at the moon mixing with the cherry blossoms.

She sat there watching the cherry blossoms dance in the spring breeze it was soothing and it could ease anything going on in your head. She then felt a chill come across her skin.

She then thought kazama what does he want this time of night. She felt hands come from behind her and then squeezed her torso.

Chizuru then thought Kazama would never do this sort of thing. He wasn't that kind of guy. She tried to run but the arms were too strong for her to budge.

He ripped her from the bench and on top of him. She couldn't see his face but she was laying on top of someone. She bit his hand getting a drop of blood in her mouth and it made him let go of her.

Chizuru then tasted the drop of blood in her mouth and it made her feel weird. She felt as though she was losing control of her consciousness. She looked down at her hair and it was white. It made her think is this just her imagination that her hair turned white...

The man on the ground was gone and a shed of panic rushed through her body. She then ran and thought this is the fastest she ever ran. She was running so fast that she couldn't keep up in her mind.

She went in her room and grabbed her short sword. She looked around and saw no one. Then she felt chills creep on her skin. She then thought where is he?

She looked behind her and turned back. When she turned back he was standing in front of her. She though he looks just like kazama but with black hair.

She took her sword out of it hilt and pointed it to the unknown demon. He smiled and said

" You're quite sexy as a demon and when you're in human form kazama's a lucky man to have you as a mate".

He then disappeared and went up behind her taking her sword and throwing in towards the wall. He took her arm and lightly touched it with his finger tips. He then changed in his demon form and bit her arm. She saw blood drip slowly on the floor.

She squeezed her eyes shut from the pain. Then the man behind her started laughing and said " I see your blood is fine it is that of a queens blood I might just take you as my own mate instead of my foolish younger brother having you to himself."

Chizuru heart was pounding making her feel like she was useless. She tugged her arm trying to escape from him but he was way too strong for her. She always needed saving from someone.

He then took her arm and broke it. She heard her arm snap and a painful ache in her right arm started to form making a tear run down her face from the pain. He started to laugh and said

" Stop squirming or I will break all of your bones".

Chizuru didn't know what to do She was hopeless. She then said "someone please help me whoever you are".

He smirked and said " Sorry no one's going to help you this time those humans are too weak to win against a demon". He went back to her arm starting to lick the blood off her.

Then a bullet came through the wall. What made him disappear to the other side of the room not looking to happy.

Kazama landed lightly on the floor with the two other demons by his side. Shiranui whistled and said " Looks like your mate taken her demon form for the first time... kazama".

Kazama smiled and said " Looks that way". He then focused on Daisuke and said " I told you what would happen when you touched her didn't I".

Daisuke smiled and said " Looks like you're pissed brother like i said before you haven't even claimed her yet I might as well take the honor from you".

Kazama then pulled out his sword and aimed it at Daisuke and said " You're right you are really pissing me off so i might as well kill you right." Kazama then looked at shiranui and said " Get her out of here."

Shiranui nodded his head and disappeared. He came up behind her and threw her over his shoulders and said " Later".

Shiranui was moving so fast she started to feel dizzy. This was faster than she went when she was in demon form.

she tightened her hands and closed her eyes not wanting to see everything zooming by her it would make her feel sick to her stomach.

-kazama-

He felt himself getting angry his older brother doing that to his mate it made him sick. Kazama was supposed to be the first one to bite her instead his older brother got to.

He sighed lightly and though what is he even getting worked up about he is going to cut his brothers head off anyway. He was acting like a child.

He looked at Daisuke with disgusted eyes and said " Demons never break their promises so im going to cut your head off."

Daisuke smiled wiping chizuru's blood of his mouth and said " ha my little brother killing me you saying that gets me disgusted but your mate on the other hand her saying that would be sexy".

kazama felt rage pouring out of him and he went in his demon form. He then screamed " How dare you put your filthy mouth on my mate you are just like a human. Foolish."

Daisuke hated humans and that put him in rage. Daisuke then screamed " You should die for saying that to a demon its dishonoring especially to your brother."

They both crossed swords at the same time with rage coming from there demon forms. Then the shinsengumi heard all the ruckus and came rushing towards chizuru's room.

Amagiri put up his hand up and said " This is nothing for the humans to get themselves involved with". Heisuke then yelled " Of course it has something to do with us Chizuru is in there let me threw dammit".

Amagiri looked Heisuke in the eyes and said " Chizuru yukimura is being taken to our hide out she is going to be safe till then".

Hijikata didn't like that at all and he then yelled " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER". He pulled out his sword and swung it at amagiri making him frustrated at these insects.

Amagiri took hijikata's sword in his hands. He then snapped it in two making it fall and it made the sound echo thru the night air. Amagiri then said " We have no reason to fight here Chizuru Yukimura is safe ".

Hijikata had a look of fury in his eyes he wanted to know what was happening.

Kazama started to dodge every move his older brother shot at him. He thought then Daisuke is nothing but a lowlife if he couldn't even get a cut on his face.

They were getting nowhere kazama then said " This is going nowhere why don't' you hold still and let me cut your head off".

His older brother smirked and said " come on now were just getting started with this fun". Daisuke started to get faster but kazama still was keeping up with him.

Daisuke finally ended up piercing thru kazama's shoulder which ended up getting kazama in more rage than he already was in. He saw his blood drip on Daisuke face which brought back memories from long ago.

Kazama ended up piercing threw Daisuke's leg in pure rage.

They were both out of breath which got Daisuke flustered and he said " we will continue this some other time little brother. oh i would check on your mate if i was you. The poison should be spreading through her body by now".

kazama smirked and said " im not going anywhere unless I see your head on the floor ". Amarige then said " Kazama leave it alone for now you have to heal first and think about that demon female".

Kazama was pissed off but he had to withdraw for now to let his wound heal and get to his mate as soon as possible.

Chizuru

What was wrong with her she thought to herself. Her whole body felt numb and her head was pounding. She still was on shiranui shoulder feeling drowsy.

Then they finally stopped and she heard a door slide open and a lot of people speaking but she was too weary to even look up where she is. She heard the creaks of stairs and yells of drunken men and women. Another door slid open and shiranui laid her on a futon and left quietly.

She didn't want him to leave her because she didn't know where she was or who she was with. All she heard was drunken men and women and that scared her.

What was this feeling it was horrible. She felt all numb and her head hurt.

She started to close her eyes and she heard a window open. She glanced over and it was kazama. He had a bloody shoulder and ripped clothing.

She tried to get up despite her numbness and drowsiness . She walked unsteadily towards him wobbling with every step.

She finally got to him and started to lose her balance more. He caught on to her unsteadiness and cached her. Chizuru reached up to his wound and whispered " It's all my fault only if i was stronger". Kazama eyes widened slightly to her reaction. He thought she would take this hard be separated from her precious humans but instead she was worried about his wound.

she felt tears pour out of her eyes and looked down squeezing on to his kimono. Her consensus was slipping little by little as tears dripped on his clothing. she then felt his hands wrap around her bringing her face up to his wound.

He lightly said " drink my blood it will heal your arm faster and it will evaporate the poison in your body. Since my brother created the poison with his blood. My blood would be almost like an antidote to his poison so drink".

Chizuru felt her throat burn in desire to the blood. She wrapped her arms around his back and she felt that weird aura surround her again just like when that demons blood got in her mouth. Her lips were on his wound and this is the first time she actually was going to drink someones blood.

His thick blood ran down her throat slowly causing her to now realizing she now was Drinking every last drop of blood on his wound. As she was licking his wound her other hand was stroking his soft blond hair. Slowly feeling her arm was recovering faster than she thought.

After she was done he gazed into her eyes and said " You didn't have to shed tears over my wound we demons heal faster than humans do". Chizuru thought he has such a soothing personality in the inside. She sighed and said " it looked painful and i just felt emotionally at the time like I just wanted to be loved by somebody".

Kazama smiled and said " Would you just do that to any man who walked in the room with a wound". Chizuru blushed and said " I...don't ...I mean I … probably wouldn't do that to any man."

Kazama smiled and said " get some rest tomorrow it is going to be a tiring morning tomorrow". Chizuru looked kazama in the eyes and said " thank you for tonight i got to see a side of you no one else probably ever saw".

Kazama looked at her funny narrowing his eyebrow just a bit. She then stood on her tippy toes a little bit and kissed kazama on his cheek. He looked her in the eyes for a moment then chizuru though His eyes were like fire they could melt you away with just one little glance.

Her body temperature rises a bit, and her heart starts acting so strange with just one look. Then her eyes went from his eyes to his lips. All she was looking at was his lips. When he kissed her a while back they were so smooth at first she didn't know what was wrong with her but that one kiss made her fall in love with him and she wanted him to kiss her again.

Kazama caught on to where she was looking and got in her face. He looked her in the eyes and said " Do you want me to kiss you that badly".

End of chapter 2

authors note-I did my best trying to update it as soon as possible. Hoped you liked it so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3-The past

Chapter 3- The past

Chizuru blushed starting to turn red. His hands grabbed the back of her head and he gently kissed her. The kiss made her feel like he was the only one in the world who mattered. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

She felt his hands wrap around her waist feeling every curve on her body. It made her body get goosebumps everywhere. Her hand was rubbing the back of his neck where his hair is. She then had to breath. she separated there lips for a moment gazing into each other eyes. There breath was interfering with each others. Her heart was thumping so loud she wasn't surprised if he heard it.

He pushed her up against the wall making her heart pound louder. He kissed her again but this one was more intense. She felt his tongue slide across her lips. She parted her lips just a bit and his tongue explored her mouth making her body temperature rise.

When he was done with the kiss his hand started to slide up her leg making her gasp. Kazama loved the sound she made so he pulled himself closer to her. He then started to kiss her neck and slid down the shoulder part of her robe licking her skin.

He couldn't help himself anymore so he released himself into his demon form and bit her. Chizuru moaned loudly squeezing the back of his kimono. She could feel her demon instincts kicking in every time he licked the blood of her shoulder. When he was done he picked her up to bring her to the futon.

Chizuru know where this was heading but she couldn't even break the spell both of them were under. She then found kazama's hand and squeezed it when he pinned her to the floor.

His other hand was rubbing her could feel her whole body tingling with excitement. She tried to get up because she know where this was leading to. He pushed her back on the futon He growled lightly while he kissed her and it made her shiver.

He lifted her arm and started to lick it and he glanced at her expression before he bit her once more. She gasped holding on the his free hand tighter. He smirked while he licked the blood from her arm.

He then said while he kissed her arm " You should know better next time not to edge me on". Chizuru glanced over to him and said " You're the one who did so to me with your eyes". Kazama smirked a bit while his lips were sliding up her arm and whispered " Am is starting to grow on you so much all I need to do to seduce you is have you look in my eyes". Chizuru shuddered a little with his tempting voice.

The moon was beaming through the windows causing her to see his face. He looked weary from the fighting going on. He then lied down next to her still kissing her arm. His shoulder started to bleed again witch caught chizuru's attention.

She flipped over to her side facing him and brought her hand to his wound and then she kissed him. She rested her head on his arm wrapping her arms around him.

She felt him returning the embrace as he stroked her hair. He then said " We have a long day ahead of us we should get some rest." She smiled finding herself shutting her eyes. The way he stroked her hair made her drowsy finding her eyes no longer could look at anything anymore.

**-morning-**

Chizuru eyes opened smelling smoke in the room. She turned over looking toward the window sill. There was kazama in just a white kimono sitting in the window sill smoking. His legs were showing as he looked so peaceful looking at nature.

She blushed finding him to be attractive. He glanced at her then smiled and said " You should go take your bath theirs clothing there for you". He then glanced back out the window smoking. Blowing puffs of smoke into the spring air.

She sat up stretching her back and ended up glancing back at the unusual site. She never thought of kazama being so peaceful and soft in the inside. He had a good side to him.

Chizuru got up to where he was and said " What you looking at". Smoke came out of his lips and he said " looking at the beauty of nature". She blushed slightly and said " I'm going to take my bath now thank you for the clothing".

**-a hour later-**

Chizuru came out of the bath and changed into her new clothing kazama gave her They were a bit tight but she forgot she didn't have a hair tie. She Went back to the room she slept in and said "dam I cant find any hair pieces."

She then glanced at the window sill kazama was sitting at this morning and he wasn't there. she sighed. Her hair was dripping on to her shoulder like that of blood. It reminded her Of last night when he licked the blood off her arm.

She blushed just thinking about it. She felt a cool spring breeze cross her face. It made her think what happened to the shinsengumi last night. They must of noticed the ruckus. She opened the door of the room smelling sake right away.

It made her want to sneeze. she felt a hand touch her shoulder causing goosebumps to spread threw her body. Only one particular demon could make her body react like that it was Kazama. He then said " The kimono suits you but your hair is still wet".

She smiled and said " I couldn't find any hairpieces to do my hair". He smiled back at her running his fingers threw her hair. He then said " Follow me".

She didn't know what he was going to do but she followed him. She went down the stairs looking around. She saw a lot of men drinking dressed in expensive kimonos. Each one had handsome features. One had long black hair with green eyes that seemed to have his eyes on her.

Next thing she knew he was in front of kazama saying " Hey is she who i think she is. A female demon Kazama". He smirked. Kazama looked at him with a glare and said " yes she is in particular but shes my mate".

Chizuru blushed thinking he didn't just say that. She didn't accept him to be her mate. Now that she thought about it she didn't know even how to accept a mate in demon forms.

The man with the green eyes smirked and said " you even haven't mated with her... but looks like she will go through courting soon by the way her body is acting strange towards the opposite sex. It a shame only pureblood males are to mate with her. Chizuru turned red. She didn't like this topic at all.

kazama took her hand and gave him a glare. The door shut behind them leading her to fresh air cooling her face. Kazama's hands were so big compared to hers. He let go of her hand looking back at her.

His eyes melted into hers and he said " Were going to have a bit of a relaxing day today just enjoy yourself and don't think about any pain,crying, or anything to do with you not enjoying yourself".

Chizuru felt a smile cross her lips and said " If you do the same so will I". Kazama laughed and said " I never think about stuff like that. I have no urge to feel such emotions". He turned back walking ahead of her making her heart pound thinking where will he bring her.

There were people and shops everywhere. She glanced at a beautiful hair pin sitting on a stand witch caught kazama attention. He stopped and looked over to where chizuru was staring at. He then said " Is there something you find you like over there".

She looked at him and said " oh I was just admiring a hair clip but it to expensive so never mind". He looked at her and said " You treat me as though I'm a selfish human that won't respect their women. We male demons respect and cherish our females unlike humans".

Chizuru felt her heart flutter to his words. She just wanted to press into his lips but she was thinking too much about him lately. She needed to clear her mind. He walked over there with her slowly glancing over the hair clips.

Kazama eyes found chizuru eyes were focused on one particular hair clip and he picked it up handing to the shop owner then paying for it.

Chizuru then said " no you don't have to pay so much money on me". He smiled at her not saying anything giving the hair clip to her.

He started to walk ahead as usual and chizuru caught up to him.

**-shiranui-**

He was bored as usual having nothing to was just sitting in a tree. Looking around he smelled an unknown demon approaching making him move to the ground pulling out his guns. This cut his boredom. It gave him something to do at least but he was on guard.

He glanced up to see but he couldn't see whoever it was. shiranui eyebrows narrowed looking around the forest but his eyes couldn't even see who it was they were moving so fast.

He jumped to a tree limb then there eyes met. shiranui then said " you're...no it cant be". He bit his lip not liking the situation. He glanced up again and his one thought was this can't be happening to him.

**-chizuru-**

she had a lot of fun with kazama today but they finally wanted just to relax visiting a hot spring near by.

She sunk in the water feeling every uneasiness in her disappear. The water was so warm and comfortable.

She closed her eyes feeling good. The warm water felt like she wanted to sleep in the water but then she got the chill on her skin waking her up completely. Thankfully she had a towel covering everything but her legs and arms.

She felt weird being in the same water half naked with Kazama. She blushed turning the other way. She then said " You could have at least waited till I was out". She heard kazama laugh and say " I'm not a very patient man".

Chizuru glanced at him once and he was exposing his chest making her turn red and her heart pound. His chest and arms were perfect.

kazama closed his eyes and said " don't worry I won't do anything unless you want me to". She blushed and said " no that's ok ". He laughed and put his head back relaxing. Chizuru felt comfortable so she did the same.

The warm water felt so good on her skin but she was curious what kazama was doing. She opened 1 eyelid. He had his eyes closed relaxing and it made her feel even more attracted to him.

She tried to get her mind off him and think about something else. She was anxious to ask him about the shinsengumi but she was afraid he would get angry.

Her heart thumped louder and louder. She sank more in the water trying to control her emotions but her heart wouldn't let up. Kazama opened his eyes and said " I sense you're uneasy about something I can hear you heart from here".

Chizuru slightly blushed and said " How can you hear my heart from over there". He smiled and replied " demons have good hearing and they can sense if one of their kind are stressed if they're connected in some way".

Chizuru found herself curious and said " How can they be connected?" He looked at her and replied " They can be family,mates,or have a trusting bond".

Chizuru smiled and said " I guess we have a trusting bond then ". Kazama crossed his arms and said " I wouldn't say just a trusting bond but something else".

Chizuru heart raced. kazama looked at her curious of why she didn't try to fight back of what he was just about to say said.

Chizuru got out of the hot spring and she went to get a dry towel and a robe. Kazama glanced at her finding her to be attractive in just a towel.

She rubbed her face with the dry towel and said " Kazama I thank you for today.. I had fun with you". He closed his eyes and said " Its only right for a demon to treat his mate that way. ". Chizuru smiled and replied " Just being with you makes everything fun for me". Kazama found himself slightly surprised of what she just said and glanced back at her.

She glanced down at her hands and said " I will cherish everything you do for me". She then went in there room they bought for the night and sighed that she got everything out. She undressed and put her robe on.

She looked and there was only one futon which meant she would sleep next to him again tonight. She got underneath the blankets and closed her eyes.

She heard the door open and she opened her eyes. She felt him lie down next to her than her body was acting strangely to the moment. She shivered even though she wasn't cold and she felt her heart thump once.

she then turned over to face him and he was staring at the ceiling. She had the urge to squeeze his hand for some reason. She felt that he was deep in thought. She grabbed his hand and whispered " What's on your mind you seem lost".

He looked at her and said " I told you not to edge me on dint I". She sighed and looked in his fierce eyes. She then replied " I been feeling weird lately I have been getting the chills even though I'm not cold,I have the desire to always be around you and... kiss you I can never seem to stop myself either. It seems my body and heart are controlling me ".

He looked at her with curious eyes and said " Have you fallen in love with me". Chizuru looked at him and said " I...don't...know". Kazama closed his eyes thinking about the situation. Chizuru then saw he had a drip of water running down his face because of his wet hair. She took her finger and wiped it off his face smiling. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

**-Kazama-**

She was really serious about how she always has the urge to be around him that means she already is starting the courting phase his thoughts were but he wasn't in the mood to mate right then and there.

He wanted to tease her until the point where she would jump on him instead of him doing all the work but that all depended if he could hold it in himself. Her blood what does it for him.

He felt water drip down his face and then her fingertip slide across his face erasing the drop of water. He wasn't expecting his heart to respond the way it did. Just the tip of her fingertip was like a hot trail of kisses to him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

**-Daisuke-**

He was very pissed about his leg and his brother calling him a human. He got up and went outside. It was evening a perfect time to go out for a bit.

He couldn't believe him and his foolish brother would be fighting over a woman someday. Her blood he wanted more and more of it. She had something unusual in her which made you obsessed with her.

He still remembered when they were little how he used to tell him that he would be better than him with a smirk. **thinks back then...**

I smiled at kazama as they played throwing snowballs at each other. I was older than kazama so I used to push him over all the time. He got mad and said that he would be better than me someday. I smiled back and said no way i will always be older so im better.

We did this kind of thing every day until our fun and game ended with seriousness.

My mother and father separated us when kazama got to the age of 7.I was 10. Kazama went with his father to become the next leader of the clan in the west and I went with mother to help with the clan issues and become a good fighter.

By the time I turned 18 kazama became the leader of the clan at the age of 15 which came by surprise to our clan. I started to feel unwanted and weak I was the older one yet my younger brother became the leader of the clan.

My mother was so happy when the new came by her. She told me I would have to marry into a demon family soon as possible. I nodded when she said so. I dint want to marry yet but i had to. I had to be recognized someway.

That day i went into town and found a human women struggling against 4 men. I killed all of them with my sword out of frustration with my brother. The human woman looked so afraid.

I glanced at her and started walking. Then she grabbed the back of my coat. I looked back disgusted that a human touched me. She smiled at me and it made my heart flutter in response.

My heart changed totally with her smile. The look of disgust turned to a smile. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I extended my hand out to hers and picked her up.

I asked her name and she said " Jade". I smiled back and said " My name is Daisuke". After that I met her everyday and the edge of town. I always used to hold her hand and walk threw the forest with her but one day I saw 2 demons walking down the path i walked with her.

I went behind a tree and covered her mouth. It was kazama and my father. kazama looked more mature and older and my father looked the same. His cold blooded red eyes and his long black hair.

I told her to stay there and went out to greet them. My father looked at me and said coldly " Why were you out this late". I responded " I just needed a bit of fresh air". Kazama smirked and said " I think it something different from that daisuke.

I sensed kazama wasn't the same person he was eight years ago He was cold and had no emotions left in him. He walked by me with a smile and said " I would be careful with something so disgusting as a human".

I felt a shed of sweat run down my face and thought he know i was with a human. I looked back at him surprised and they both disappeared along with the wind.

From the day on I started being on guard. I went to her house instead of walking thru the forest. She lived alone. A few weeks after my brother came back i started to come here but she was happy and that's all that mattered.

I had a desire to always mate with her but i always stopped myself. this time she cut her finger and i couldn't control it anymore. The scent of her blood was perfect.

I went up to her and kissed her finger. She blushed and said " Daisuke...I". She turned the other way. I then said " Continue what were you going to say"she blushed more and said " Do you love me".

I smiled and said " I do i want you more than anything i ever desired". She turned red and said " I feel the same way". I kissed her which lead to mating.

The next morning i know it was bad that i stayed there the whole night without returning. i kissed her and put my clothes on. I looked at her one last time before i left and smiled. I ran to my clan and it looked like everyone was sleeping still. I got to my room and pretended i was sleeping.

A couple months after that jade found out she was pregnant which made both of us happy but i kept it a secret from my clan until that one night.

I went to her house and by then she was eight and a half months pregnant. I went inside and found my father had her tied up with a sword pointed to her.

I yelled "bastard let her go now". My father smiled and said " Its against our clan rules to mate with a human...Daisuke". I felt afraid for the first time in my life but it was for my fiance and unborn child.

My father chuckled and said " Shall I cut her open and let you see your child before i kill the both of them". I then took out my sword and pointed in towards my father and screamed " I will kill you!"

I was about to kill him then kazama stopped me with his sword. I then said "Let me threw brother or I will kill you along with him". Kazama looked at me with saddened eyes and said " You known it was wrong so this will be your punishment".

That was the first time i seen kazama with a sad expression but that didn't matter I had to get to father before he killed her. I saw my father's sword raise and jade terrified expression. I extended my hand out to her screaming " No!".

Next thing I known there was her blood dripping down my face and my father wiping off his blade putting it back in its hilt. I released my demon form and kicked kazama making him crash into the wall and making him pass out. My father looked at me and said " It was your own fault now live with it the rest of your life".

I raised my sword against him but he was too strong for me to handle after all he been in this world 512 years. He knocked me out with the back of his sword and the last thing I saw was him picking up kazama and disappearing.

I known then i was going to get revenge once my younger brother gets a mate of his own. I would take her as my own and make my family angry since kazama is there pride and joy...I would then slaughter her in front of them at the wedding ceremony making kazama and my father miserable.

**-Present time-**

What good old time huh…but I will get my revenge now that he has a mate. He smiled as he looked up at the sky and whispered "Chizuru you will die for a good reason you will make jade happy. I'm sure of it".

**-End of chapter 3-**

**authors note- Hoped you liked it! I tried my best trying to think of a good reason why Daisuke is the way he is then I thought of this. sorry for the wait with this chapter. **


End file.
